Scarlet Rave Raven
by Genki-Karasu
Summary: RedX kidnapped Raven for love and another purpose-to find a rare diamond in the Amazon and another thing- Robin isn't to happy about the whole kidnapping thing.
1. Step 1: Kidnap the Blackness

Emerald eyes scanned the oddness of the scene; ravens were everywhere. They clicked their beaks together and cleaned their wings with the black snaps. Their black eyes stared at the girl meditating and reading a Jack the Ripper murder story: _How He Came To Be. _

Her legs were in the lotus position and her hood fell limply at her shoulders, her violet hair framing her pale complexioned face, her midnight eyes following every line, every curve of each letter, branding them into her abstract negative mind to form together sentences that pieced a brutal murder of a prostitute into a clear, bloody picture.

BeastBoy sat on the grass with his legs crossed and his green hands on the grass before him in an odd sitting pose, staring at Raven. Raven the negative girl, Raven the half demon, Raven the darkness of the group, Raven the cursed Teen Titan who couldn't express joy, anger, love, lust or any sign of some kind of emotion that could prove she was human, or humanish. He sighed comically, and transformed into a green raven and flapped to her navy blue cloaked shoulder.

Raven did nothing except continue to read the murders with vigor as she didn't even acknowledge BeastBoy who cawed softly atop her shoulder.

The demon rolled her shoulders forward, in an attempt to ward off the green raven who only flapped his wings in order to stay on her shoulder. Turning her head she faced him with an annoyed look and a tic upon her delicately curved, arched eyebrow as she stared within his soul like a raven's black fire eye gleaming into the eyes of its dying prey.

Curling her middle finger against her thumb, she flicked the green raven in his over puffed out chest and went back to reading her horror book while BeastBoy flew threw the air and landed uncomfortably on his head near Cyborg who was grilling steak.

Cyborg fixed stare on the changeling and snorted as he flipped a steak stealthily. "Yo, why do always gotta bother Rae? You know if she blows a fuse, she's not just gonna be satisfied by just killing you, she's gonna come after us," the half robot teenage-boy told the green irritating one wearily.

"Hey, did you notice how ravens stick around her a lot? I mean look at all of them! They're not normal, they look like they read your mind, don't ya think?" he asked the other teen who was now plating the steaks and pouring mounds of homemade barbeque sauce over it.

"BeastBoy, Cyborg," they turned to face their leader, Robin in his usual dark mask with Starfire clinging to his arm with applesauce and dribbles of mustard on her face while she still remained one of the most beautiful creatures on earth. "Where's Raven? There's trouble downtown and Red-X is behind it," he said with his usual bossy arrogant tone of voice.

"Yes, Friend Raven's skill is required to help hold him down while we 'introgate' him," Starfire said cheerfully while she used Robin's cape to wipe the droplets of food off her face.

"C'mon Rob, I just made these steaks, I gotta eat," Cyborg said glaring and whining at his team leader.

"Cyborg, we can eat later-" Robin was cut off when a loud crash of branches, leaves and the sound of a flock of raven flying away, cawing angrily at the intruder.

The four Teen Titans turned at the sudden sound and found Raven breaking branches off with her black energy and flying them at RedX who was throwing disks at her, not really hurting her just clipping. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled, throwing a winged birdarang at RedX who merely blocked it with a metal arm guard.

Cyborg loaded his cannon and fired as Starfire charged forward throwing green energy at RedX. RedX dodged all this easily only to be caught by BeastBoy who was an elephant and thrown at Robin who delivered a round house kick at the thief's head.

Spinning in the air, he threw a red x tape at Starfire; it caught her and wrapped her arms together. He spun and threw a metal ball at BeastBoy; a gum-like substance exploded in sticky fluid and trapped the changeling.

Cyborg yelled and loaded his cannon, shooting the light blue energy at him while Robin flung his staff at RedX who only jumped away and ran. Robin's eyes widened as he realized where RedX was heading to and to whom, "RAVEN!!" he bounded over to the psychic.

Raven spun from her place with helping Starfire out of her binds and her eyes bleached white immediately, no way was a simple human thief going to make a fool of a half _demon_. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled, her palm blasting a bench filled and coated with black energy at him. RedX ducked quickly and moved to the left when a particularly sharp branch was aimed point end at his stomach.

Swiping his arm wide-spread he quickly taped a red x tape on her mouth. RedX smirked and landed behind her, grabbing her waist and pressing a button when Boy Wonder reached them. RedX could see it; the same thing he had experienced many times before, when the birdie was fighting the same battle against evil and wrong doers with the dark goddess, the essence of nightmares, the half demon witch of darkness, his beautiful, intelligent and stoic _Raven_.

"You do know how much I want to kill you right now, correct?"

"Yes."

"You know I'm a Teen Titan, right?"

"Yes."

"You know how callous I'll be when they find you and kill you...slowly, correct?"

"_If _they find me love, and yes, I know."

"Incompetent, ignorant fool."

"Everyone's a fool when in love."

"You're not in love."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. You. Are. Not."

A moment of silence clung to the damp room as Raven continued to glare at her lovesick enemy.

"Yes."

A loud bang filled the room as Robin punched another wall angrily. Cyborg munched on popcorn and lazily played the video game that he had beaten BeastBoy at millions of times.

"Robin, you must calm down. Would you like me to make the Pudding of Calm, or read you the book of Gnorthak's Book of Hoongnaka?" the beautiful alien girl asked kindly as she watched her favorite titan beat the defenseless drywall. With another furious yell of viciousness, he turned and threw a chair at the large screen T.V BeastBoy and Cyborg had been playing their videogame.

"Titans! Listen up! We are going to get Raven back NOW. Does anyone disagree?!" no one said anything as their usually calm, collected and organized leader began losing his mind. "Good. Titans GO!!"

"Will you ever talk to me?"

"..."

"You know, you need to help me on a few jobs, there's a special jewel we need to get, it's a Blue Moon Diamond," RedX said, awaiting her reply.

"...if I get it, will you let me go?"

"Yes."

Raven inhaled deeply, her violet eyes closed briefly, "Where is it?"

RedX smiled as the giant grin came to his face, "Brazil."


	2. Step 2: Magic Leak

**With the Teen Titans**

"Robin! Robin, yo Rob!" a voice called to his left and the masked leader turned. Cyborg was calling him as he checked his robotic arm for any lead on the missing Raven. "They're about a mile from here; pretty damn close if you ask me, abandoned building, Lincoln Avenue and Apple, but they're on the move, right now" he said as he pressed down on something, "Well, she's still alive," he said, turned to his spiky haired leader.

Robin nodded and turned to Starfire and BeastBoy,"Alright, according to Cyborg, Raven and RedX are not far from here, she's still alive and-"Robin was rudely cut off by our favorite annoying titan, yes, I mean _him_.

"We gotta get to her! He might be using her as a sex slave or-"BeastBoy was cut off by his leader who slapped a green gloved hand over his mouth. Robin's anger was evident as it showed through on his tensed muscles.

"Never, and I mean never animal-boy, never say that again, or I'll tie up and leave you in a sewer, talking to the rats that live below. Got it?" Robin shook BeastBoy's head 'yes' for him, "Good. Alright, Cyborg where are they?" Robin stared at the half robot teenager for a long moment before losing his temper. "Well?! Where are they now?!"

Cyborg looked up and his normal blue-grey eye was dulled to a storm grey, "They're getting on a chopper, about a ¼ of a mile from here, Rae's not moving though," he said as his leader's shoulders uplifted and he threw his arms in a screaming fashion and yelled a yell that could be heard throughout Jump City.

"No one and I mean NO ONE kidnaps a person of _my_ team. No one kidnaps a _Teen Titan_ without us getting even, Titans, let's move," their leader's anger, and worry spread like a fiery wildfire throughout the teens as Starfire's eyes glowed a fluorescent mist green, as BeastBoy transformed into a pterodactyl, as Cyborg rammed a fist into his open hand and when Robin gave the signal, their anger rose.

BeastBoy latched onto Cyborg's broad shoulders and Starfire effortlessly lifted Robin by his armpits and they rose, like a ball of red-hot fury. This was different, Raven had been captured, when Starfire had been captured, they weren't as worried, she had super strength, green starbolts, and a fury that Raven couldn't express due to her Azrathian bloodline. Raven didn't have super strength, green starbolts and couldn't express any emotion, lest she kill the city, herself and others around.

'_Calm, serenity, think like...a raven_,' Robin said in his mind as Starfire flew through the crisp air, '_Raven, why did RedX take you? Why-why did take_...**my** _Raven_?'

**With Lover Boy and Raven**

Raven stared at RedX as he held out a hand for her to climb aboard the chopper, "I'll fly, thanks," she said as coal magic surrounded her form and transformed into a mythical-like raven with scarlet eyes. The giant shadowy raven turned her head to RedX and unfolded her wings for a quick stretch.

"That's another reason to love you; you are a phenomenon, like a black unicorn," RedX charmed as Raven had to ruffle her feathers with embarrassment.

In a whispery, mysterious voice Raven retorted without missing a beat, "And who are you? The beautiful maiden?"

"No, you are, my sweet Raven," Raven's movements stopped as she turned to him angrily.

"Never call me that again!" she bit out tartly before shooting off like a Dark Angel.

"Well, she's feisty."

**With the Teen Titans**

"Robin, it is most uncomfortable to carry you when you a wiggling." Starfire told Robin as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Starfire, go higher, Raven's in Shadow form!" Robin said, yelling up to her. Starfire nodded and with BeastBoy right after them, they flew after Raven. Her Shadow form was lager than BeastBoy's pterodactyl form, the shadows used to form her Shadow body were tattered looking and her large, hellish wings took in a gust of wind before pulling out easily. If one would have the courage to look within the black oblivion of her Shadow body, one would see nightmares pieced together, warped images of demons, vampires and lycans were sewn all around her, making her looking like Lucifer's grim reaper sent from the very bowels of the tortured souls.

"Yo! Raven pull over, we're here!" Cyborg yelled from the green pterodactyl. Raven's head turned to look at them briefly before flying off into the clouds quickly. "What the...Robin!" Cyborg called over to their masked leader. "RedX's chopper is right there, to your left!"

Robin looked to the left only to see RedX in the chopper, _smirking _at him. "Starfire!" Starfire's hand shot out momentarily, hoping to get a shot at the thief, but he was immediately saved by a cascading wall of black magic.

Raven appeared in front of them with her wings at a slight arch beside her; she opened her eagle-like beak and unleashed a crackling ball of coal energy that trapped them with no immediate escape. Robin watched angrily as RedX jumped from the helicopter and landed on Raven's nightmare-like body before being swallowed by the shadows that would most likely protect him.

Casting them one more glance, she shot off into the suddenly raining sky, leaving smears of a substance similar to a black paint behind her. Once the black bubble released them, Cyborg stared at the paint-like concoction before his human eye widened drastically, "Rae's got a magic leak."

**Back at the Tower**

"Raven's got a what?!" BeastBoy yelled for the umpteenth time as Cyborg downloaded information from the internet on dark, or shadow creatures. Cyborg pinched his nose and turned in his chair to glare evenly at BeastBoy.

"Rae's got a power leak; a power leak is when she uses too much energy and when it builds up in a short amount of time, it becomes thinner and not as rich and powerful as it was before, so when she uses a lot at one time, it creates a crack in the barrier containing the dark magic, causing the power leak and possibly attracting other dark creatures to her," he finished and then panted some air into his over road lungs.

"Well, what does that mean?" Robin asked, his agitation clear through his eyes, even though they were masked.

"It means that since a power leak is possible and attracts dark creatures..." Cyborg stopped to look at several papers and his human eye widened.

"Well?!" Robin was loosing patience fast.

"Dude...this is embarrassing...they're....they're......they're gonna wanna do the nasty with Rae." Cyborg said cringing when his leader blew up.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
